


Kinetic Potential

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life drawing artist Marco tries to teach Star how to draw so she can make her dream magical girl manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinetic Potential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virginiaclemmpow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=virginiaclemmpow).



> Based on this headcanon: http://starcoforever.tumblr.com/post/116881202362/sees-daron-bobby-starcosplay-i-propose-an-au

“It's supposed to be the princess shooting one of the evil minions with a rainbow dolphin slap.”

Marco studied the collection of lines on a page before him. He tried to see the princess; attempted to find the dolphins amidst all the sparkles and rainbows; and the monster as a coherent creature of some sort, than something someone drew by closing their eyes and blindly scratching at that section of the paper.

Star sighed. “It's not good, is it?”

Marco smiled uneasily. “It's...”

Star narrowed her eyes. _“Marco...”_

Marco took a deep breath, and sighed. “It sucks. Like, really, _really_ sucks. It looks like a giant mess of scribbles and sparkles; I can't tell anything apart from the other; and you drew the wrong hands on the wrong arms.”

Star took the paper back into her hands, examined it again, and sighed. “Yeah, I see what you mean.. back to practicing, I guess.”

Marco nodded. “Still can't convince you to try some figure drawing first? They're pretty good for learning how to draw, because everyone knows what they're supposed to look like.” He tapped his mechanical pencil on the other, completed works on his drawing table, life models and anatomical studies.

Star shook her head and sliced her free arm through the air. “No. No way! I am making my dream magical girl manga, not one of your super-realistic sketches, statues, or anatomawhatever thingies.”

“Anatomy studies.”

“Whatever. The point is, I'm not going to draw them 'realistically'--it's gotta be in my own style, the one that captures my unique Star Butterfly _groove!_ If I did, I might as well have hired some actors and a photographer, and slapped a filter over the prints!

“Where's the fun or even the talent in that? I mean, no offense to your art, I know it has its place and all.”

“None taken.”

“Speaking of which, what are you working on?”

Marco scooted to the side and showed her.

“Heeey, it's a girl running! That's new. Usually, you just make them stand or pose like statues, or do more of those weird anatomawhatever thingies with the muscles and stuff.”

Marco nodded. “Yeah, I've been trying more dynamic poses, kind of like what you do.”

Star hummed. “It kind of needs work, though. I'm just not feeling the _speed,_ the _energy,_ that she's actually running than just posing like she's supposed to be.”

Marco nodded again, slower this time. “Yeah, kinda figured that, too.”

Star chuckled. “Guess we both need more practice, huh?”

Marco nodded a third time. “Always. It's the way an artist lives, always try to get better every time.”

“You're definitely a master of statues and anatomawhatever thingies, though.” Star said, punching Marco lightly in the arm.

Marco beamed.

Teaching Star how to draw was pretty difficult and stressful, to say the least, but he had to admit, it had its perks.


End file.
